


What is Chara

by wyobrazacsobie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But I had fun pretending to know, Drabble, Other, What Chara is an embodiment of, Who is Chara?, Who the eff knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyobrazacsobie/pseuds/wyobrazacsobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara is the laughter you hear down the dark corridor, and they're the reason you don't walk into alleys alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Chara

You'll know if Chara is there by the shivers down your spine. They latch on, a grip of jagged nails into your suddenly paper skin. Chara is the laughter you hear down the dark corridor, and they're the reason you don't walk into alleys alone. 

The shadows in the dark will surround you, beginning at Chara. They're multiple shadows, spinning, twisting, around Chara's soul as if even the shadows don't want to have to settle around them. The shadows want to be near you. Desperately clawing, grasping at the walls towards your body, hungry for a soul that shines brightly so that they could survive. 

Chara is the feeling of being watched, the presence in your room that you can't get rid of. And even when you hide in the bathroom or closet or your parents bedroom, no matter how fast you close the door on the tingles and spikes prevailing your flesh, there's unfortunately no way to close the door fast enough on something that's already attached to you, already there. 

Chara is the thoughts you don't dare speak aloud. When you carry a baby and a flash of you dropping the child runs before your eyes. Chara is the one who laughs and encourages, and it takes your strength to acknowledge the frightfulness of the idea and hand the baby back. When you're walking down stairs and suddenly you're at the bottom, eyes glazed over with a broken neck. Just as suddenly, you're back at the top and can't move for a moment, frozen in fear, the niggling feeling in your head still prevailing for the moment and whispering that it could still happen. 

If you do not feel those things, if you walk into alleys and don't notice the shadows reaching for you, if you don't have intense flashes of a moment in time that you have the power to achieve but the will to prevent, if you do not feel the echoes of a presence in any place. I have advice. Develop that fear. Train it into your soul. Wrap it delicately through your body and do not let it keep you from living, but please let it keep you alive. 

Otherwise, if you look in the mirror and see red eyes looking back, lurking behind your own, you will have no need for that fear. The eyes are out for murder and it is already too late for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Also posted on my tumblr, blookyspooks.tumblr.com


End file.
